masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Assets/Salarian
Research into this in terms of value and content Two war assets under Salarian that are not mentioned are Mordin Solus and Salarian First Fleet. Apparently it is possible fo Mordin to survive. The most logical explanation is you convince him to not cure the genophage. As for the Salarian First Fleet, if you heed the Dalatrass's warning and do not cure the genophage, the fleet is yours. My source is the Mass Effect 3 N7 Collector's Edition Strategy guide. When someone takes the renegade route, let me know if this is accurate because even a strategy guide can be wrong sometimes. Thanks--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 00:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Topic summary? Shouldn't there be a introduction summary to the Salarian War Assets like every other races or something? Salarian Special Tasks Group war asset What are the requirements to getting the war asset Salarian Special Tasks Group? The ME3 guide says to import a game where Kirrahe's alive, yet I wasn't able to get it when I played. Does anybody know how to get it so we can add the requirements needed to the page? --GodzillaMaster 23:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC, you have to take Dalatrass Linron's offer. I could be mistaken. Lancer1289 01:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) How do you obtain the "Salarian Special Tasks Group" Asset? The title says it all. I've heard some people say that you need Kirrahe, and some people say that you don't, so I really need some clarity on this. For the record, I'm talking about the asset titled "Salarian Special Tasks Group", worth 35 war assets. (NOT the one that you get from saving the new councilor).ShermTank7272 02:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I am fairly certain you get the asset if you failed to save the Councilor in ME3. --Costin Razvan 03:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :At this point I am inclined to question if you can get it at all. I never did in all of my playthroughs. Fact is: you do not get it for just importing a save with Kirrahe alive, you do not get it for saving the salarian councilor (either one), you do not get it for sabotaging the cure. Someone on the Wiki Answers claimed to have gotten it before Priority:Tuchanka. Right now I can only imagine it has something to do with a decision back in ME1, like maybe saving the captured salarian an Virmire. Eisengreifer 12:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I spoke it Kirahee before going to get Eve on Sur'Kesh and he said no matter the outcome the STG would support me. —Riley Heligo 12:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You need a save with Kirrahe alive. When you meet him on Sur'Kesh before going down to the labs, he'll go along the lines of "You have support of the STG regardless of whatever the Dalatraas says." --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) was about to edit the requirements to say you only need to speak to kirrahe before going down to the labs and, lo and behold, the war asset STILL didn't appear in my most recent playthrough. wondering what's really the deal here. Temporaryeditor78 13:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC)